


Aozora ni Naru

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flowers, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: It has been a year since you moved to Alola. A month since your friends Luna and Lillie left you. You ar now lonely... Though a girl in the flowers seems to bring you at peace.





	Aozora ni Naru

It had been a year since you moved to the islands of Alola. A year since you met Luna and Lillie. A year since you journeyed with them, stopping Team Skull, the Aether Foundation, and the Ultra Beasts along the way.  
  
But now things have changed.  
  
Lillie moved to Kanto to help treat her mother after her bonding with UB-01 and Luna left soon after with Red and Blue to seek out a legendary Pokemon Trainer in Kalos. His name escaped you, but Red made a note that one of the Trainer's infamous features was that he hadn't aged a bit since the day he began.  
  
So, you were alone. Like you were a year ago. Sure, you made friends, but they were all busy. Gladion was now the Aether President, cleaning up the mess his mom made as well as going past his reputation as a member of Team Skull. The Trial Captains were busy doing their jobs until they turn twenty. Even your dad has his time occupied dating Wicke, something that happened during Luna's small battle with the Ultra Beasts. It was just you and you alone.  
  
So you went to Melemele Meadow to reflect, as you usually do. You sat down near a patch of golden flowers and breathed in the aroma. It was what helped you get over the crushing feeling of loneliness. But even so, your body trembled and your heart ached.  
  
"E-excuse me?" Your mind focused to a girl. At first, she looked almost like Luna, but her skin was notably lighter. Less tanned than Luna's, but not as white as Lillie. Another difference was her blackish brown eyes and her braided hair. "Could I sit next to you?" Her voice seemed soft and had a cute Southern accent. You nodded as she did. Her body scooted awfully close to you, to the point where you could feel her legs against yours.  
  
She wore a sun hat with a small flower on it, an orange dress with that exact floral pattern, and white shortshorts. She took off her sandles and let her feet rest on the warm grass.  
  
"It's a pleasant day." She smiled as she rested her hands on the ground, not even aware that one of her hands was touching yours.  
  
"Y-yeah... It is." You didn't want to tell her that she's too close for comfort, but at the same time, you didn't want to push her away. You liked her company, her voice was soothing to the ears and, admittedly, she was pretty. "I don't see you around here." You decided to make small conversation.  
  
"I moved here. Mom said that I'd like it here." She looked up to the sky. "And I do. It's so peaceful and colorful. My name's Mizuki. I'm from Kanto. You?" You were about to say your name when suddenly, out of the flowers burst a yellow bird with what looked to be giant pom poms. "Ah! It's so cute!" She stood up and took out a Pokeball. "I'm gonna catch it!" She threw it to the ground, summoning her Pokemon: a gigantic bluish-green scaled beast with a large flower sprouting from its back. It roared. "Isn't my Venusaur beautiful?" She asked.  
  
You were speechless. This pretty, young girl has a gigantic plant dinosaur to help her catch such a small Pokemon.  
  
"Venusaur, Sleep Powder!" As she said that, it shook some spores from its flower, causing the bird to pass out. Mizuki drowsily got out a spare Pokeball and threw it at the bird. It glowed white and entered the ball, slowly settling down as it's caught. Mizuki walked over and, while returning Venusaur into its own Pokeball, picked up the Pokeball. She soon fell over into the flowers. You went after her, falling into the flowers as well. As you landed, you felt Mizuki catch you.  
  
The heat of the sun, the warmth of the ground, and the tenderness of Mizuki clutching onto you all put you into a peaceful mood. You struggled a little if only to face Mizuki.  
  
"The sky's so blue... So beautiful..." Mizuki blissfully said as she nuzzled into your chest. You could smell her hair as it gave off a smell almost like the flowers that surround you and her. Her legs locked with yours as she held you. You were so relaxed that you could barely budge. Instead, you just drifted to sleep.  
  
" _You're_ beautiful..." This was what you remembered saying as you passed out.

* * *

You woke up to what was a gorgeous sunset. You broke out of Mizuki's hold and stretched out your arms to look to the orange sky. You smiled.  
  
"Aw man, you broke my reference..." You turned to see a woman with a white shirt splotched with pink and green paint that hung over her ripped jeans. The tips of her long, dirty blonde hair were also covered in pink paint. There was even a line of paint across her face. You knew this woman as Mina, the painting Trial Captain.  
  
"Heeey..." You drowsily said. "How are you? Aren't you supposed to be at Poni Island?"  
  
"Yeah, but I decided to leave the Trial Captain thing to someone else. Plus I'm turning twenty in a month so better now than never." She shrugged and went back to a sketchbook she had. "Came across you lovebirds and thought it'd be a good picture inspiration." She then showed you the sketch of two pixies sleeping in the middle of the flowerbed. "See?"  
  
"Haaaaan..." You noticed Mizuki wake up as well. "Ah... We slept that long?" She then noticed the setting sun. "Aaaw... But at least the sun's nice." She smiled. She looked at you as you blushed. She gave off the most beautiful look. "I'm going to take part in the island trials... I want to see all that I could see." She said.  
  
"..." Your memories of the trial you took part in played back. You then smiled back. "I can help you." She seemed rather happy with your response as she hugged you.  
  
"I think you'll be a good friend." She said. Mina just shrugged.  
  
"Guess I'll tag along as well. See what needs to be seen and all that." She said. Your heart was now at peace. Your loneliness had been squashed by a whole new adventure. You hugged Mizuki back and anticipated this journey.  
  
_That_ may be another story for another time.


End file.
